Let's Play!
by EspadaShinigami
Summary: When the five Links decide to take a rest from their adventure, they decide to play a game. What happens when someone refuses? Vio x Shadow, Blue, Red and Green.


Legend of Zelda Four Swords+: Let's play! ~ONESHOT~

WARNING: hints of yaoi (ShadowxVio, GreenxVio, VioxRed, BluexVio)yes everyone with Vio!

I do not own LoZ FS or any of the characters. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five Links (remember Shadow)walked through Hyrule field after returning from one of their missions, they were tired and decided to rest for a few hours. They set their things near a tree and decided to eat the food they had brought.

"Hey guys what about we do something fun when we're finished here?" Red asked in his usual sweet and kind voice.

"Like what?" Green asked taking a bite of the loaf of bread he was eating.

"Well, we could play tag, hide and seek, games like that." Red said with a hopeful yet cheerful smile.

"I'll play." Shadow said fairly excited to play the game.

"Yeah, me too." Green said also excited.

"Count me out." Blue said with a stubborn grunt.

"Why? You scared you're gonna lose to me?" Green said with a confident grin.

"What?! Never! You know what, just to prove you wrong, i'll play!" Blue said as if he had won the argument, but Green had obviously reached his goal of getting Blur to play.

"What about you, Vio?" Red asked Vio who had stayed silent the whole time.

"No, not really interested." Vio said with a face that said 'don't ask me again'.

"Ok." Red said a bit disappointed.

"C'mon Vio! Play!" Shadow said taking Vio's arm and shaking it like a little kid would.

"No." Vio said calmly not looking at Shadow.

"Help me guys." Shadow said looking at the three Links, which in reply smirked and closed in on Vio.

"What are you doing?" Vio said calmly yet you could see a hint of fear and curiosity in his eyes.

"This!" Green said as he quickly went to Vio's sides and started tickling him, which made him do a little yelp that they all thought sounded a little too cute to be from Vio.

"That sounded so cute!" Red said giggling while Vio blushed and stood up.

"Don't so that again!" Vio said calmly and demanding.

"Why? You don't like it?" Blue said standing up as well and getting in Vio's face.

"Would you?" Vio said and turned on his heel to leave but felt someone grab his arm and spin him around, it was Blue, obviously.

"C'mon guys, Red wanted us to do something fun, well, let's begin!" Blue said as the others gave a quick nod and blue pinned Vio to the floor.

"W-What are you-? Eeeek!" Vio didn't get to finish because Shadow had started tickling his sides as he felt his shoes being taken off.

"S-STOP! HAHA- N-NO! PLEASE HAHA-" Vio tried to form a sentence as the other Link started their 'mild' torture on the purple Link.

"C'mon, we're just having fun like Red suggested." Blue said looking down on Vio's face.

"I-I'M N-NOT- HAHA! HAVING- F-FUN! HAHA! Vio stammered yet again trough his laughs.

"Well you said you weren't gonna play." Green said while tickling Vio's foot.

"W-WHY YOU-! HAHA!" Vio said as Shadow tickled his sides even harder.

"Vio looks kinda cute when he laughs!" Red said no taking in the fact that they were actually torturing the poor guy.

"Yeah, doesn't he?" Shadow said with a playful smirk on his face.

Blue and Green didn't say anything but a blush was clearly visible on their faces.

~5 mins. later~

They decided it was enough for him and decided to stop, they would've kept going if it weren't for the fact that Vio started crying from the pain and discomfort they were giving him.

"I-I'm dying." Vio said as the three other Links stared in awe and blushing at the crying, usually calm and collected counterpart lying on the grass .

"I-I'm sorry Vio I just wanted you to play!" Red said rushing over to Vio and holding his hand, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, Vio we didn't mean it to go that far." Green said sitting beside the now sobbing Red, a blush present on his face.

Blue and Shadow didn't say anything because they were still too awestruck by how Vio looked to react.

Vio didn't respond, he just took a few breaths until he could speak.

"I-It's o-ok." Vio said trying to get up but was greeted with pain all over his body, he was going to fall but, they all caught him just in time.

"Woah there, you should just take it easy for now." Green said as they put Vio in a sitting position.

"I-I'm f-fine." Vio said trying to get up again but they wouldn't let him.

"Green's right, just take it easy for now Vio, please." Red said with pleading eyes which Vio had t comply to.

"Fine." Vio said with a sigh.

"Shadow! Blue! Don't you guys have anything to say to Vio?" Green said with a death glare and a demanding tone.

They both snapped back from their trance, they had both stayed quiet and stared at Vio, who was still slightly panting,the whole time.

"I- Uhhh- Well- Ummm- Sorry?" Blue said, he hadn't meant it to sound like a question, it just came out that way.

"And Shadow?" Green said switching his gaze.

Shadow remained silent and kept staring at Vio.

"Q-Quit staring at m-me like that." Vio said obviously embarrassed of what had just happened.

"S-Sorry." Shadow said looking at the ground.

"Well anyways i'll never forget Vio's face when we finished tickling him." Shadow said with a bit of a perverted smirk and putting his face directly in front of Vio's.

"BAKA!" Vio said, blushing madly and hitting Shadow in the head with a book the goddesses know where he got it out from.

Shadow was know face-planted on the ground with the others staring at him and Vio. After a few second of silence, Red finally spoke up.

"Well, when do we play again?" he said with a cheerful smile.

"NEVER!" Vio said getting up and running away from the other as they chased him.

THE END


End file.
